


Love Between Kings

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [7]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, Kinda Darkish Sinbad, M/M, Not for Jafar fans?, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Despite his tyrannical and arrogant demeanor, Sinbad cannot help but love his queen, Gilgamesh.
Relationships: One-sided Jafar/Sinbad, Past Jafar/Sinbad, Sinbad/Gilgamesh
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Kudos: 36





	Love Between Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it...
> 
> Magi and Fate don't belong to me.
> 
> Italics mean past dialogues.

> **DARK LOVE**

* * *

Sinbad's dark hand caressed the soft, white thigh of his beloved, Gilgamesh.

The man slept like a baby and with only a white robe that exposed his hairless, long and white legs.

His hand ran slowly over the thigh, the desire to possess him again began to grow in him, but he stopped because his loved one was tired.

Sinbad's golden eyes looked at Gilgamesh with love, a love with a hint of obsession. Sinbad was not going to deny that he loved Gilgamesh with all his being and that he was somewhat obsessed with the being.

He still remembers the day he appeared.

Gilgamesh suddenly appeared in his kingdom in a golden light, falling from the heavens.

Sinbad obviously ran to catch him in his arms, and when that crimson gaze looked at him, Sinbad knew there was no one for him. No one was ever going to arouse a desire in him like that beautiful man.

Not even his lover, Jafar, could awaken such a desire. Now, just thinking about the albino in a sexual way made him sick. This man could not be stained.

When the man stood up, he looked around with eyes full of superiority and realization. Come to think of it, Sinbad thinks it was the realization of knowing he was not in his world.

_"Hm. I am Gilgamesh of Uruk! King of Heroes! Who are you mongrels?"_

And quickly his arrogant and tyrannical attitude could be seen when declaring himself king. However, now that he knew the truth, it was clear that Gilgamesh was a king.

However, although Gilgamesh knew this was not his world, reassuring such a divine being was not easy, especially when Gilgamesh already proved to be someone extremely powerful and very capable of calling quite powerful weapons. He was thankful for the fact that he never used **Ea**.

And that attitude, very similar to Judar, which used to irritate him, only served to make him fall in love even more.

And Sinbad did not doubt that Gilgamesh should be his.

The King of Heroes was quickly welcomed to Sindria and Sinbad made sure that Gilgamesh was comfortable. Gilgamesh was surrounded by luxury and servants at his full service.

And despite his arrogance, Gilgamesh was clearly a good king if he wanted to. After all, from what Gilgamesh told him, Uruk was, in his time, the richest city-state in the world.

Sinbad never thought he was going to fall in love with a man.

But Gilgamesh was not just anyone. He was literally a divine being. More divine than mortal. And Sinbad fell at the feet of the crimson-eyed man.

It also had to be said that he got along great with Judar. Both were equally bellicose. Sinbad knew very well that if he left those two together, they would conquer the entire world. And he was serious. Both men had the power and the ambition, the thing is, they could be quite lazy.

Although if Gilgamesh asked him, Sinbad would not hesitate to give him every piece of the world and leave it at his feet. For Gilgamesh, he is capable of everything.

Sinbad sighed.

It was difficult to conquer Gilgamesh's heart and for him to agreed to be the Queen of Sindria.

Gilgamesh was arrogant and humans were not beings he loved, even if in his world he was supposed to be the guardian of humanity. And the position of Queen was one that he always consider as much weaker since it lacked power before the King. Obviously Sinbad was not going to let Gilgamesh not be his equal as Queen.

Some time later, between words, promises, stolen kisses and fights between him and Jafar, Gilgamesh accepted.

Not even Jafar's jealous and angry eyes succeeded in stopping his plan to put Gilgamesh on the throne. They were lovers and it is not his fault if Jafar fell in love. His heart was for Gilgamesh. And Gilgamesh was possessive.

_"Now, Sinbad, there is something you must understand. You are **mine**. Don't even think about touching someone else the way you touch me. And if you don't want to lose someone you love, that albino rat better stay away from you with his sexual intentions or I'll just take **Ea** out to finish him off, and that rat would be proud that I use **Ea** on him."_

Sinbad knows that those are not empty words. Jafar will die if he gets in the way of Gilgamesh. And if Jafar had to get out of the way, well, it would be sad if they ended up like this after so many years of friendship.

**Luckily, Jafar knew that he shouldn't mess with him, much less with Gilgamesh.**

"Mm... Sinbad?" Gilgamesh whispered somewhat sleepily.

"Shh...sleep." The ordered softly, while he stopped stroking his beloved's thigh and covered it with the soft sheets, then he kissed his forehead.

Tired from the night before, Gilgamesh just obeyed and went back to sleep.

**Because he would finish Jafar first before it even occurs to him to get in his way.**

**Author's Note:**

> One more translation and I'm going to sleep.
> 
> Well, as you guys know, this story will not be continued unless it is adopted.
> 
> PS: I don't like Jafar, but I adore Judar.


End file.
